


Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris messes up the words onstage.... but does he do it on purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy

Kris got up on stage, stared at Adam with his arm wrapped around a small blond in a striped hoody. He knew Adam was close to his bassist, but did he have to be so obvious about it?! Kris began to sing a cover of Jolene, but in his desperate jealousy, he changed the words.

 

Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy

I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy

Please don't take him just because you can

 

Your beauty is beyond compare

With flaming locks of golden hair

With ivory skin and chocolate eyes that gleam

Your smile is like a breath of spring

Your voice is soft like summer rain

And I cannot compete with you, Tommy

 

He talks about you in his sleep

There's nothing I can do to keep

From crying when he calls your name, Tommy

And I can easily understand

How you could easily take my man

But you don't know what he means to me, Tommy

 

Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy

I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy

Please don't take him just because you can

 

You could have your choice of men

But I could never love again

He's the only one for me, Tommy

I had to have this talk with you

My happiness depends on you

And whatever you decide to do, Tommy

 

Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy

I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy

Please don't take him even though you can.

 

Kris finished the song on a high, drawn out note. Adam no longer had his arm around Tommy. In fact, both were looking very uncomfortable.

 

 _Good_ thought Kris.

 

He made his way backstage and met the pair in his dressing room. How dare Adam bring Tommy along after that song?!

 

Adam walked up to Kris looking very pleased with himself and he kissed Kris. Then, he kissed Tommy, and Kris’s blood roared. And as Kris opened his mouth to kick Adam out, Adam pushed Tommy close to Kris and held their heads while they kissed. Adam smirked.

 

END


End file.
